Enough is Enough
by dianemalfoy
Summary: Harry has never really trusted Dumbledore. The summer after fifth year when something happens he decides enough is enough. He writes a letter to the only one who can help him. See what happens as the new harry takes Hogwarts by storm. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore, Hermione, Weasley Bashing. HarryxDraco Dark Harry
1. Prolouge

Harry Potter

This is a new story I'm working on. If you dont like. Dont read.

**Warning**: This is a yaoi. BoyxBoy. May contain some signs of graphic violence. Ill try to keep to a minimum but I'm not sure yet.

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling. I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc.**

Prologue

Pain.

So much pain.

Something softly bumps against my hand and I hear cooing.

"Hedwig." I say feeling her soft head. She moves my hand to something that feels like parchment and a quill.

"Smart girl." I say softly in a lot of pain. I groped my hand to the puddle of blood I knew was forming underneath me. I dip my quill into it and slowly write

**PLEASE SEND HELP TO #4 PRIVET DRIVE.**

Hopefully someone would help me.

"Okay Hedwig, Take this to someone not associated to Dumbledore." I say spitting out the last word with as much hate as I could muster at the moment. I hear her chirp an okay and fly away before I succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. **

Chapter 1

Draco was outside in the gardens when he heard a hoot. He looked up and saw a white owl with red splotches. As it came closer he could see that the red splotches were actually blood. It landed right in front of him and he realized that the owl was actually Potter's owl, Hedwig, or something like that. It hooted again and saw the note in her claws. Wondering why Potter had written to him, he picked up the note. The first thing he realized was that it also had blood on it. Horrified, he read the note. After he finished, he carefully picked up Potter's owl and ran inside to find his father. Calling a house elf, he asked where his father was and heard that he was in a meeting with the Dark Lord. He told the house elf to take Potter's elf to the Owlry and take care of it. Deciding that this was more important than anything they were talking about, he burst into the office.

"Draco!" his father said surprised and slowly getting angry about being interrupted while in a meeting.

"I'm sorry father, but I thought this was something that couldn't wait." He said trying to catch his breath.

"And what, young Malfoy, was so important that you had to interrupt my meeting with your father?" the Dark Lord said softly looking slightly irritated by having his meeting interrupted. He was glad that the snakelike body that the Dark Lord had, had been temporary and he had regained his human looks. Malfoys do not bow to half snake creatures.

"My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I got an owl." He said bowing towards Voldemort.

"And what is so important about this owl that it couldn't wait?" The Dark Lord said getting more and more irritated.

"It was Harry Potter's owl and it had a note." He said handing the bloodstained note to Voldemort, who read it then handed it over to his father.

"What do you think my lord?" his father asked after he read it.

"I think that Potter must be very desperate to contact his rival. Lucius, take young Malfoy here and Snape and go check it out. Don't tell Snape where you're going until you get there but make sure that he brings healing potions. Be careful not to get caught by the insufferable order." Voldemort ordered.

"Yes my lord." Both Malfoys answered.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

They apparated onto a quiet street. It looked completely and totally muggle.

"He lives here?" he said confused. "Weren't we told he was pampered?"

"What are we doing here Lucius?" Professor Snape asked.

"Draco got a letter from Potter earlier today asking to be rescued. He gave it to the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord thought it prudent that we go check it out." Lucius said as they walked towards #4.

When they got to the house, his father unlocked the door and they all went in. Nothing appeared to be wrong, but something felt off.

"Potter probably made the whole thing up. He is a spoiled brat." Professor Snape sneered.

"Maybe, but we have to check it out anyways." His father said looking at the pictures on the mantel. "Look at this, he's not in a single portrait or picture here."

"Let's check upstairs for Potter before the Order comes." Draco suggested.

When they went upstairs all the rooms were empty and one had locks running up and down the door. They looked at each other confused. This time Snape unlocked the door. The sight they saw was one of the worst things they ever saw.

"Dear Merlin." Draco breathed at the sight in front of him.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. **

Chapter 2

"Snape hurry!" Draco says looking at the bloodied form on the ground. The puddle of blood was huge and it had already soaked Potter's clothes.

"Lucius, I need you to go home and tell Narcissa to prepare a room and have numerous potions ready to go." Snape says as he pulls out his wand and starts casting spell after spell. His father apparated away without another word. "Draco help me support his head while I pour a Blood Replenishing Potion down his throat. It should help stabilize him."

"Right." He said as he put Potter's head in his lap and held his mouth open. After Snape poured the potion down Potter's throat he rubbed his throat to makes sure Potter swallowed.

"Portkey home and get him to Narcissa. I'll follow with his stuff." Snape says as he hands him Potter.

"Okay." He says as he uses his emergency portkey that would take him to the house infirmary where he knew his mom would be set up waiting.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

"How is he?" Draco asks his mom when she finally walks out of the infirmary after three hours of working on Potter.

"It was awful." She said starting to tear up. "He has cuts everywhere. All his bones have been broken at least twice. Two of his ribs had punctured his lungs. And that's not the worst of it. I couldn't save his eyes. He will be blind for the rest of his life." She finished crying heavily.

"Do you know how long it's been going on?" the Dark Lord asks from the wall he'd been leaning against since he got there thirty minutes ago.

"It had to have been happening since he was at least seven. Maybe even before that." She says trying to pull herself together.

"May I go in?" he asks his mom.

"Sure." She says smiling knowingly.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

"So where were his relatives?" Voldemort asked Lucius and Severus.

"I don't know my lord. The car was gone but most of their things were still there." Severus said sitting in one of the chairs in Lucius' office facing towards him. "All of his school supplies was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. His wand, a photo album, and his invisibility cloak were underneath a board under his bed."

"That's not all, my lord. We found him in a room with locks up and down the door. None of the pictures that were on the mantel had him in them. All of them were of a whale like man who must have been his uncle, a horse like woman who had to have been his aunt, and a boy who was about the size of either a small cow or an oversized beach ball." Lucius told him.

"Send some Death Eaters to his house and wait for his relatives to get back. Then capture them and put them into the dungeon." He said looking at his two followers.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry woke up to the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair. He groaned and the hand stop. He realized he wasn't at his relative's house. The second thing he realized was that he wasn't in any pain and couldn't see anything. He lifted a hand and felt bandages going around his eyes.

"Hello?" he called, trying to find someone who could tell him where he was since obviously someone had gotten the note that he had sent with Hedwig.

"Potter?" someone familiar said.

"Malfoy?" he replied figuring out who was talking. "Hedwig delivered the note to you?"

"Yes. She is a very smart bird."

"Mr. Potter. My name is Narcissa Malfoy. Can you explain what happened to you?"

"Sure. As you know, my godfather died last year. Sometimes I'd have nightmares about it and I would wake up screaming. This time when I screamed, I woke up my uncle and he taught me a lesson about how 'freaks' shouldn't wake up 'normal' people. I got tired of playing nice Harry, so I snapped back. He didn't like that." He said with little emotion.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about the abuse, brat?" someone who sounded like Snape snapped.

"Is that Snape? Who else is in this room?" he say a little surprised.

"Me, my father, my mother, Professor Snape, and the Dark Lord." Malfoy says finally moving his hand from Harry's hair.

"Tom is here? When I am allowed to leave, Tom, I need to talk to you." he say to the room.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that name, but yes you may talk to me after you get out. You never answered Severus' question, Potter." He heard Tom say from somewhere to his left.

"Oh, I did tell people. Dumbledore knew, all of the Weasleys knew, Hermione knew as well. The only people who tried to do something about it are the twins and they are just like me. Now can someone please explain to me why there are bandages on my eyes when; one there are no bandages on me anywhere else, and two there is no pain or cuts on my eyes as far as I can feel." He says getting fed up of having the bandages around his head.

"Well, Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry? Harry, I have some bad news for you." Mrs. Malfoy said to him. "You are blind. Your uncle did something to your eyes and you can't see ever again." She finished sadly.

"What?" he says shocked. "No that can't be possible. He's never done anything that damaging ever." Slowly his magic started to swirl around him chaotically, matching his thoughts.

"We should leave him to his thoughts." He heard Mrs. Malfoy say to the others.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. **

Chapter 3

"Are you calmer now?" Draco asked Potter.

"Yeah." Potter replied looking slightly to the left of where Draco was seated.

"The Dark Lord told me to tell you that, when you calmed down, he would see you in his office." He said looking at the boy in front of him. He had always thought Harry Potter was pretty but, now that he had a chance to be closer he could see that he was beautiful as well.

"I'm to escort you there. Then I'm to take you the room you'll be staying in while you are here. Since we don't want you to get lost, you'll be staying in my room so I can help you. The house elves are putting another bed in there as we speak."

Potter blushed a little when he heard the last part.

"Okay. I'm ready to go whenever." Potter says wobbling a little as he stands up. He rushed forward to help steady him. He held Potter's hand as he led him out of the Manor Infirmary. Potter's hand felt very warm and soft in his.

"I'm going to take you to the Entrance Hall and take you to the Dark Lord's office from there. You can pretty much get everywhere from the Entrance Hall." Draco says as he walks down the hall a little slower than his regular pace to keep Potter form getting disoriented.

"This is the Entrance Hall. As you can feel, it only takes a few turns to get here from the Infirmary." He says stopping and catching Potter as he stumbles. "We are in the middle of the Entrance Hall. The door seven big steps to your left will eventually lead to the kitchens and dining room. The dining room is closer to here than the kitchens. The house elves know about what happened; so if they find you wandering around or lost, expect them help you out. You could also call one if you need to get somewhere or something and I am unavailable. We will probably assign a house elf to you. The door twelve steps to your right lead to the wings where you can find most of the bedroom. My parents and the Dark Lord have rooms somewhere else and those are warded to keep people out, so don't worry about accidently entering their rooms. The door five steps behind you, as you know, leads to the Infirmary. It also leads to the Owlry where your owl will be when you don't need her. About eight to ten steps in front of is a door that will lead to the ballroom and to where we're going, which is the Dark Lord's office. My father also has an office this way as well." He says as he leads Potter to the door in front of him as he finished his speech. "This manor is pretty big so don't be afraid to ask directions or help. I still get lost sometimes if I'm not paying attention to where I'm going."

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Dumbledore had been sitting in his office when one of his silver doohickeys (**AN: I don't know what they're called so this is what I'm calling it. If you know what they are, put it in a review and I'll change it.)** started to go off. It was followed by two more. They all had one thing in common; they were all tied to one Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. The first one told Dumbledore that Harry was dying. The second told him that Death Eaters had breached the wards, and the last said that the blood wards had failed. Then, all of a sudden, they all went silent. The only thing that could make the third one stop was if Harry was either dead or no longer considered #4 his home. And the latter wasn't possible because of all the compulsion spells and loyalty potions, not to mention the personality-changing potion he had out in there to keep him compliant. He had always been a twisted child, using his magic to make his relatives fear him at a young age. He had had to interfere and erase their memories because he had gotten to violent and The Boy Who Lived couldn't be evil. He hoped the boy was dead because then he could get all the money in the Potter vaults. He had kept them from the boy so that when he died defeating Voldemort, they would all go to Dumbledore and the Weasleys especially when they had slipped a love potion to Harry for Ginny. Of course not all the Weasley's knew about the plan, some were to close to the boy, like the twins, or some were too distanced like Bill and Charlie. If the annoying brat was dead that would probably make the youngest Weasley and Granger mad because that would mean they weren't going to get any money for keeping an eye on Potter. He would have to do some damage control to keep the public from rioting against him. He knew he should've made Harry write a will. The goblins wouldn't let anyone touch a dead person's money unless it was written in the will they could. That's why he couldn't touch Sirius Black vaults. He had to wait to see what he was given in the will. The confundus charm he had placed on Sirius should have worked and if not that, then the loyalty potion would have worked. Harry couldn't be there either, just in case he got something major.

Fawkes sadly looked at his owner. He had delved too far into a dark path. He wasn't the same man he was when Fawkes had bonded to him. So, with a sad single note, he vanished from the Headmaster's Office and severed the familiar bond he had with Dumbledore. Dumbledore, so entranced in his lies and deceit, didn't even notice a thing.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. **

"So. What did you want to talk to me about?" Tom said as he looked at Harry.

"I wanted to ask if I could join you as an equal. You would mostly run it, but I don't have to have the dark mark." Harry said as confidently as he could, trying to figure out where Tom was.

"A little farther to the left, Harry." He says dazedly as he sits down. "So you want to be my equal, but you don't want to rule? What makes you think you are strong enough to take that role? Why do you want to join the dark? What did Dumbledore do to make you want to join the dark so badly?"

"Well it was many things." Harry said still looking slightly over Tom's shoulder. "Number one is the fact that I found out that Dumbledore, Granger, and the Weasleys have all been stealing from me."  
"What?!" he said shocked.

"Yeah…..

Flashback

Harry had had enough of his relatives for the day. From the moment he got back, he had been worked to the bone. He had also been starved and beaten the entire time. He decided to go to the park to get away for a little bit. He was sitting in the park, in a secluded area that most people didn't know about, when an owl flew up to him. He saw that it had the Gringotts seal on it. HE opened it up and it said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We here at Gringotts have had a most grievous mistake. We have found out that you have been stolen from. All of your vaults have had a substantial amount of money taken from them by: a Mr. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, a Miss Hermione Jean Granger, a Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley, and a Mr. Arthur Weasley, a Miss Ginevra Weasley, and a Mrs. Molly Weasley. We would like you to come in a few hours ahead of Mr. Sirius Orion Black's will reading. Since we haven't received a confirmation for his will or been told that you aren't going, we would like to tell you now that you are invited to Mr. Sirius Orion Black's will on July 20__th__. Please reply before then. When you reply, please say whether or not you can show up a few hours earlier to deal with the theft._

_Thank you for your consideration._

_Gringotts._

He was furious. How dare they steal from him! He went back to his room and quickly wrote a note to Gringotts to say that he could make it.

Afterwards, he went through everything that had happened to him since he joined the Wizarding World. In first year there was the stone. Who puts a valuable stone, which is highly sought after, in a school full of children? And the tasks! Who puts a Cerberus in a school? It was a miracle that it didn't leave the room or eat any students.

And in second year, it only took three second years half a year to figure out what was in there as well as where it was located. Even if Dumbledore couldn't get in, he could've asked Harry to open it and then gone to fight the basilisk by himself.

Then in third year, Sirius should've been able to get a trial. Dumbledore was the head of the Wizengamont, he should've been able to ask for a trial.

In fourth year, he shouldn't have been allowed to complete. Dumbledore's age line should have been good enough to keep out trickery like that, and don't forget about Moody. Dumbledore and Moody and Moody had been friends for years, he should have been able to tell the difference between Moody and Crouch.

And last year, if he had just known about the prophecy, he could have realized that something was going on with his dreams and not have fallen for the trap so easily. Sirius may be alive if he had known.

And his classes, Harry realized it was due to Ron and Hermione that is grades were as poor as they were. There was Ron, who kept him distracted during classes and encouraged him to procrastinate doing his assignments and studying, and Hermione who had to be the best at everything and was such a know it all. She believed that all teachers and books were right. Not including the Slytherins who threw random ingredients in his potions. But that was more do to the fact that he was the icon of the light and he was supposed to be hated by their side.

And Mrs. Weasley, for a world so entranced in keeping their world secret, why would she be shouting about muggles and Platform 9 ¾ out loud in the muggle world. Why was she even in the muggle world? They were a pureblood family they could've been apparating or flooing to the Platform instead.

After he had dissected his years at Hogwarts he realized that he had been played since the moment he had been told about the world. With that he got really angry, how dare they do that to him? And all for what? So that he could become their weapon?! Why would he want to be a weapon for a world so afraid of a man that they couldn't even say their name without flinching, or they ran away from the scene of his followers like what happened at the Quidditch World Cup? They had also shamed him for so long like when he found out he was a parslemouth in second year and called him dark, or in fourth year when they though he cheated his way into the Triwizard Tournament even though he had already had both fame and fortune, or even this year when they called him attention seeking or a liar. Why would he want to save ungrateful sheep?

As he kept thinking about all that had happened his anger went through the roof. His magic swirled around him, he was so angry. When that happened, he felt something snap in his mind and he saw memories pour into his mind. All of the memories were of before he started Hogwarts. Apparently he had learned to control his magic at a young magic. He had used it to terrorize his relatives when they had started to bully him. And that wasn't the worst thing, Harry saw a memory of Dumbledore blocking his magic when he was eight! He also remembered being forced to drink a potion and after that he became very submissive. How dare Dumbledore block his memories from him?

Harry reached deep into his mind like he used to do when he was younger before he was obliviated and found his core. It was a pulsing light green and blue ball. He could see that there was another person's magic over half of his core and that core was almost black. Harry pumped his magic to full strength and the other's magic weakened but didn't come of completely. He was going to have to ask for help.

He knew for sure about one thing though, he was never going to fight for Dumbledore again. He decided that after the will reading he would contact Voldemort and ask to join his side.

End Flashback


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. **

Harry woke up confused and disoriented. It was pitch black and he was confined in something. He started to panic and thrash around. He felt his magic start to swirl due to the fact that he couldn't move.

"Harry! Harry calm down!" a familiar voice said to him from somewhere. "Calm down Harry, you're safe. Calm down!" Now he remembered. He was at Malfoy Manor, he had been blinded by his uncle and was now sharing a room with Draco Malfoy. Yesterday he went to the Dark Lord to ask if he could be part of the dark side and was accepted. Today, he is supposed to work on casting now that he is blind as well as show Tom what he can do.

"I'm fine Draco. Thanks for calming down, I just forgot that I was blind for a minute." He told Draco. He and Draco had come to a ceasefire yesterday and they had decided to try again as friends. He hadn't really hated Draco at all. He just hadn't liked how spoiled and bratty Draco had been. He had reminded him too much of his cousin for him to want to be his friend.

"Are you sure?" Draco asks him with something that sounded like concern.

"Yeah," I say trying to get up. "Can you help me find the bathroom? And helpmepickoutanoutfit?" Harry says embarrassed.

"Sure." He says with what sounds like a smile on his lips.

HDHDHDHDHDHD

After Draco helped him find the bathroom and pick his clothes, something distinctly soft and silky-it was probably some of Draco's clothes but he wasn't going to complain- he helped Harry find the dining room.

"Hello Harry." That was definitely Tom's voice.

"Tom." Harry says nodding in the general direction of his voice.

"The seat right a few steps in front of you is yours. Young Draco here is to your right, I am to your left. Lucius Malfoy is right in front of you and Narcissa is diagonally to your right."

"Hello everyone." Harry says as he sits down. He slowly reaches to where his plate is supposed to be and finds it was already filled with food. Confused, he turns to his right.

"The house elves know you are blind and filled your plate already." Draco said to the unasked question. "On your plate there is eggs, scones, bacon, and pastries. To your right, next to your fork, is some jam."

"Oh," Harry said, "Do you know if the house elves at Hogwarts do the same?" he asks genuinely curious.

"Not that I know of." Draco replies.

"I know for a fact that you do have to inform your teachers, because there are things that happen in classes that prevent you from doing them. Especially in Potions class, you have to work with a partner who knows what they are doing so that you don't blow something up accidently." Tom said joining into the conversation.

"I think I know the best way to inform Bumblebee about my blindness. We can post it in the Daily Prophet. Just imagine the headline, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived hurt so bad by relatives that he is blinded for life. The public outcry would be huge. We should probably do it before I have to go to Sirius' will reading." Harry says looking in, hopefully, Tom's direction. "Draco can take me to the reading as it will create the least amount of drama."

"Wouldn't cause the most drama considering the fact that I am rumored to be living in the Malfoy house?" Tom asked confused.

"Not really. When Sirius died, Grimmauld Place barred the Order from entering because he just let them borrow the place. So when he died it wouldn't let them in. I'll just tell them that I was able to get in and I found Draco there and we settled our differences. It would give me a reason to ask to get resorted into Slytherin. After all, what better way to get the evil Slytherins to change their ways and fight for the light, then to be 'one of them'." Harry said as he ate.

"That is extremely Slytherin-like Potter." Lucius said impressed, "The only issue here is that there is no sure fire way to make sure that you get into Slytherin. The hat decides."

"You're right. That would be a problem if the hat hadn't wanted to put me into Slytherin to begin with." Harry says with a smirk.

Draco started to choke on the tea he was drinking.

When the coughing had subsided, he asked "What?"

"Yeah. If it hadn't been brainwashed into me by both Ron and Hagrid that all Slytherins were evil and if you hadn't dissed the first two friends I've ever had; then I would have been in Slytherin."

"Are you kidding me?!" Draco said shocked, "If I hadn't acted been mean to the Weasel, then you would've been a Slytherin? You're like the epitome of a Gryffindor!"

"It takes a true snake to hide in the lions' den. Don't you think Draco?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Do you think we can get Rita hear now to write the story, because the will reading is in two days and I want to get this out with enough time to cause mass chaos." Harry says changing the subject. Oblivious to Draco's spluttering, he looked to Tom for an answer.

"Sure let me write a letter to Rita in your name." Tom says with his chair scraping away from Harry, so he assumed he was getting up.

"Okay, but you have to add the fact that I know she is an illegal animagus. She knows I know she is one." Harry says finished with his food. "I guess that means relearning to cast will have to wait till later." he says as an afterthought.

"Hello Rita. Thanks for coming to meet me here." Harry says sitting down when he gets the signal that she was sitting in front of him. They were in Grimmauld Place, turns out he really could get into the place. Tom was in the kitchen checking out the Order's plans that they had left behind when they had been kicked out.

"Why did you want me here Potter? I got from our last meeting that you despised me." She said from in front of him.

"I have the story of the century for you, but there are some things you have to agree to in order for me to allow you print this."

"What's the big story?" she says interest clear in her voice.

"Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, blinded by those Dumbledore used to protect him."

"What?" she says astonished.

"In order for me to tell you anymore, you have to give a magical oath you'll follow the agreements that I have for you." Harry said not willing to give out any more info without that agreement.

"Fine. What do you want me to agree to?" she says albeit reluctantly.

"You have to agree to not talk about this conversation, or anyone that shows up, to anyone. You will print whatever I tell you to print in the light I want you to, and you can't tell anyone where you are." He says listing off things that Tom and he had discussed earlier.

She seemed to be weighing the pros and cons to agreeing to this, "If I agree to this, exactly what light did you want me to put on this?"

He smiled, knowing that this was just precautionary, they both knew she was going to say yes. "Don't worry. I won't make you write a whole paper about how Dumbledore is the best and it was all Voldemort's fault I'm blinded. This article will cause chaos." He assured her with a smirk.

"All right," she says with the smirk with malicious intent clear in her voice, "I, Rita Skeeter, swear on my magic to not talk about this conversation or anyone that shows up to anyone. I also swear to print exactly what Harry Potter tells me to in the light he tells me to and I will not tell anyone where I am."

"All right, Draco you can show yourself now." Harry said looking to the general direction of where Draco had said he would be.

The inhale told Harry that Draco had appeared. A hand touched his right shoulder to tell him where Draco was sitting.

"Well it all started…."


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this is the plot. Everything else goes to J.K. Rowling I also don't get any money for writing this. Blah, blah, blah. Etc. Etc. **

Dumbledore was sitting in the Headmaster's office, where the Order had been forced to move when Grimmauld Place wouldn't let them in and Harry was nowhere to be found, drinking his tea when McGonagall burst through the door.

"Albus! Have you seen the Daily Prophet this morning?!" she yells waving it around.

"My dear, I haven't had a chance yet. I was going to as soon as I finished my tea. Lemon drop?" he asks looking at her confused. It wasn't like her to be this loud.

"You must read it! Harry is in it!" she said throwing the paper down on the desk and ignoring his question.

Curious, he picked it up. A picture of Harry wearing sunglasses was the first thing he saw. Then he promptly chocked on his tea.

**Boy Savior or Brutalized Scapegoat?**

**_Mauled by Muggles, the survivor of the Killing Curse_**  
**_reveals the savagery he endured for years at the hands_**  
**_of his bloodthirsty relatives._**

**_"I NEARLY DIED"_**

**_Did Dumbledore know?_**

**_By: Rita Skeeter_**

That's right! Ladies and Gentleman. This is the story to end all stories. Yesterday I got an owl to come to Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley to talk about the story of the century. When I got there I was blindfolded and taken to an unknown location, but don't worry readers! I'm perfectly okay. There I met Mr. Potter and he told me we were in The Ancient and Noble House of Black, Grimmauld Place. Here is the Interview that followed:

RS: Hello Mr. Potter. Are you the one that had the story of the century for me?

HP: Yes. I'm sorry for the secrecy but I don't want anyone to know where I am until I'm ready for it.

_(During this time the door behind me opened and Draco Malfoy showed up.)_

DM: Sorry I'm late. I had to get some Pain Reliever for you Harry.

_(He blushed a little as he said that)_

HP: That's okay Draco. I was perfectly safe here with Ms. Skeeter.

DM: I know, it's just, with your disability I'm worried for you. The Order may find a way to get in here and take you back to those dreaded muggles.

_(The easygoing and light atmosphere shocked me readers, considering the fights they got into at Hogwarts.)_

RS: What disability is this? Why are you hiding out from the Order? Why are you so friendly with Draco? What muggles are Draco talking about?

_(Readers, this is where if you are a little squeamish or hate violence, you may want to stop reading. There are some very graphic things going to be said.)_

HP: It's a long story. Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't raised by a loving family, I was raised by my relatives. They hated that they were forced to look after me, I was treated worse than a house elf. I was beaten and starved and for the first ten years of my life, I lived in a broom closet underneath the stairs.

_(Readers I assure you, I was as shocked as you are.)_

RS: What about Dumbledore? Did he know about this?

HP: Dumbledore was the one who placed me there. At the end of first year and the year after that, I begged him not to let me go back there. He always brushed me aside and told me that I had a vivid imagination or he told me to stop making up lies about my relatives, that they were great people. After a while I just stopped asking and the punishments just got worse. I thought that at least at Hogwarts I'd get a reprieve. That changed my fifth year when Umbridge joined the staff.

RS: What was wrong with Ms. Umbridge? Minister Fudge says she did a great job and that Defense Against the Dark Arts scores where at an all-time high that year.

HP:_(Harry snorts here) _Umbridge was an evil bitch. Her classes were all theoretical and we learned nothing. We couldn't complain though or else we would get punished. Her punishments included writing with a blood quill until the saying was permanently scarred on our hands.

_(Here he shows me his hand were it says 'I must not tell lies')_

RS: _(I was shocked)_ Did you know that blood quills are a Class A Dark Arts torture device? Why didn't you tell anyone?

HP: I did tell someone. I told Professor McGonagall. She just told me to keep my head down and not get in trouble. After I assume the other kids saw how none of the teachers helped the Boy-Who-Lived and didn't even bother trying to ask. What's worse is by the end of the school year, I had been tortured with a blood quill, almost drugged with Veritaserum, and threatened with the Cruciatus Curse.

_(I was as shocked as you were readers. The boy who lived had been threaten by a ministry employee with the Cruciatus Curse.)_

RS: You still haven't asked my first two questions yet. What disability was Draco talking about and why are you hiding from the Order?

HP: Well, It's better if I show you and then explain.

_(He then pulls out his wand, points it to his face and says a 'Finite'. The glamour placed there dissolves and I gasp in shock. Harry Potter's eyes are a very pale, misty green instead of the vibrant green they had been a second a go.)_

RS: You're blind!

HP: _(Harry ducks down a little, almost sheepishly. Draco Malfoy, whom I had forgotten was still there wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder as if he were comforting him.)_ Yeah. This summer, my uncle took things too far and beat me up. When he finally left, I wrote a note to anyone who could help and then blacked out. I woke up and Draco here, was there to help me out. We moved into Grimmauld Place so that I would stay safe from Voldemort as well as keep away from the Order, who would most assuredly force me to go back to my relatives. He's helped nurse me back to health. A few days ago I got an owl from Gringotts saying that my godfather's will would happen tomorrow. Draco ad I decided to have you come and do an interview before we get accosted in Diagon Alley for being near each other or something stupid like that.

_(Readers, after that, I saw Draco Malfoy in a new light. He wasn't just the spoiled prince we all though he was. He had a heart and he used it to help out our saviour.)_

RS: Well, what do you plan to do this year for school? You will be separated due to your different houses.

HP: Well, first I will be getting a familiar so that I am protected without Draco always hovering around me. Next, I'm going to ask for a resort. In first year I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but I talked the hat out of it. Hopefully I'll get it again so that Draco and I won't be as easily separated.

RS: _(Readers. I have to say I was shocked. Harry Potter, our saviour, a Slytherin?)_ You were supposed to go to Slytherin? The house full of dark and evil wizards?

HP: _(Here, he sighs.)_ I wish people weren't so biased towards Slytherins. The Slytherin house is for the cunning and ambitious, not necessarily for evil and dark wizards. Draco here can account for that. We have been rivals since school started. When he got the note I wrote asking for help, he decided to put our rivalry aside and help me. Also, just look at my parents. They were betrayed by a Gryffindor who, contrary to popular belief, was not my godfather Sirius Black, it was Peter Pettigrew that sold my parents out.

_(Readers, I have to say I was completely shocked here. How could it not be Sirius Black?)_

RS: How could it not be Sirius Black that betrayed them? He was their Secret Keeper.

HP: That's what they wanted everyone to think. They switched to Peter because no one would be expecting it and the Death Eaters and Voldemort would try to get it from Sirius.

RS: But he must still be guilty of killing off Peter Pettigrew then.

HP: _(he shakes his head at me)_ No. He had the intention of killing Peter, he is a Black after all, but he didn't get a chance to. Peter yelled something off about him betraying my parents and then blew up the street. He then cut off his finger and went down in the sewer with all the other rats.

RS: With all the other rats?

HP: Yeah. Peter Pettigrew is an illegal animagus. His form he used to escape is a rat. Don't you think it was strange that he was destroyed so badly that all that was left of him was a finger? If you don't believe me look up the records. Sirius never got a trial.

DM: Thanks for coming Rita.

RS: Thanks for having me.

_(Here, readers, Draco did something adorable. He not only helped Harry up, but he also had the gentlest expression on his face as he did so. Draco then guided Harry's hand to mine to shake and then shook mine himself. I'm sorry ladies but I predict these two bachelors will be dating eventually.)_

Readers, after the interview I went down to the ministry to see Sirius black's files, because they were available to the public. I was astounded to see that there was no file. Readers, if you didn't already know. When a person is tried, the magic of the trial makes a file for you it then tells if you were found guilty or innocent but it was always there. In order for him not to have a file, it would mean that there wasn't a trial to begin with. I am shocked readers. How could the Ministry condone sending a head of an Ancient and Noble house to Azkaban without a trial? How could they also condone letting a ministry employee torture students with a Blood Quill? How could they also threaten one of those same students with an unforgivable? Where was Dumbledore throughout all these issues? The wards around Hogwarts shouldn't even have been able to allow the Dark Artifact into the school, let alone him not know about it. These are the questions I'm faced with after I left my interview with Harry. I assure you readers, I will not rest until I get the answers.


	8. Chapter 7

The day after the article, there was a public outcry. Dumbledore and the Ministry got Howler after Howler all morning asking how a poor innocent boy like Harry could have all that bad fortune heaped on him and how dare the Ministry torture students and put an innocent man in Azkaban.  
The public was crying out for Fudge to be removed from office and for Dumbledore to be removed as Headmaster since his child-caring skills had much to be acquired.

All day there were reporters, wizards, witches, and photographers waiting around Gringotts so that when Harry showed up, they could offer him their support.

"You and Rita did an amazing job with the article, Harry." Tom said to me somewhere to Harry left.

"Thanks Tom. From what Draco read to me, it sounds like she really went to town with it." He says with a smirk remembering the blush he could hear in Draco's voice when Draco had gotten to the part that insinuated they were in love. "Draco told me that we were going to be leaving in about ten minutes. Lucius scouted Gringotts earlier and there is a line of well-wishers there to give their support to me."

"Great." Harry could hear the smile in Tom's voice. "You will take Nagini with you until you get your familiar. After the reading, you will go get a familiar with Draco. If, for whatever reason, it's located in Knocturn Alley take this bracelet and anyone who is either a Death Eater, or a Dark supporter will see it and know that you are under my protection."

Harry was astonished. "I-I don't know what to say. Thanks Tom."

"Ready to go Harry?" Draco says coming in somewhere from Harry's right.

"Alright. Let me just get Nagini." He says getting up.

**Nagini, Tom has said you are coming to protect me while we're out.** He says kneeling down. He could hear Draco faintly moan and smirked. Seems like Draco had a Parsletongue fetish.

**So you are the 'impertinent brat' my master Tom always complains about.**

Harry looked towards he last heard Tom and raised his eyebrow. Tom huffed.

**Yes I am. Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, and I are going to Gringotts and since I am blind, I need to make sure Dumblefuck and his Chicken Club don't try to do something to me. I'll glamour you to look a little less like you so that they don't try to kill on sight.** Harry said as he pulled out his wand with his right hand as he felt around for Nagini. When he finally found her, he cast a glamour charm on her to make her a little smaller and, instead of her natural color, he made her a dark black with green eyes.

"Okay Draco, ready to go." Harry said looking towards the general location he last heard him in as he put Nagini around his neck.

Draco came over and put a hand on Harry as they apparated to Diagon Alley.

Harry and Draco were surrounded by well-wishers the second they walked towards Gringotts. After a while of smiling, unknown touches, and answering questions, Nagini got tired of being surrounded by people and hissed.

"What is that snake doing around your neck?" A witch said from somewhere behind Harry.

"She is a present from Draco." He says looking at where Draco had his hand on his shoulder. "He said she was for protection. He didn't want anything to happen to me."

There were aw's from all the witches near them as they witnessed the 'young love'.

"Okay everybody." Harry heard Draco say, "We really need to get going. The will reading happens in a few minutes and we have to be there on time."

As they walked into the bank, they were escorted by a goblin named Bloodrag to the room where the reading was to be held.

"Harry!" a bunch of voices said at once making him wince.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" That was definitely Ron.

"Only people who have been invited can be in this room, regardless of needs of the others." That was Hermione, the Know-it-all.

"Harry, my boy. We've been very worried about you. You shouldn't have left your Aunt's house. Where have you been?" And there was the head chicken himself.

"To answer your question, Mudblood, Weasel, I got a letter too. As Sirius Black's cousin, it is only reasonable for me to also be invited. I am also here for my mother who didn't want to be around mudbloods and bloodtraitors." Draco said snobbishly almost making Harry laugh.

"And to answer your question, I left the Dursley's because they blinded me. If Draco hadn't gotten my letter and came immediately, I would have died. We've been staying at Grimmauld Place. Didn't you read the paper yesterday? I told Rita where I've been staying." Harry said looking to the left where he had last heard Dumbledore's voice.

"What do you mean, you were blinded?" That was Remus. Harry hadn't heard from him since Sirius died.

"Remus." Harry said with no emotion in his voice. "It's finally nice to hear you. We haven't spoken since Siri died." The monotone voice making Remus flinch even though Harry couldn't see him.

"What do you mean, you were blinded?" he asked again digging on his Gryffindor bravery. This new Harry made him feel like a failure.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell his loyal chickens? Vernon," Here Harry spat the name with enough hatred to make everyone in attendance flinch, "this summer, after begging Dumbledore not to put me back there and being shot down once again, I told myself that I would fight back. Well, Vernon didn't take well to that. He beat me black and blue and all of a sudden I couldn't see. Thankfully my dear friend Hedwig managed to get me paper and a quill and I was able to write a distress note. Hedwig sent it off to Draco who saved my life. Without him I would be dead instead of just blind."

Remus made a sound like he was about to speak again before he closed his mouth with an audible click.

Before anymore could be said, a goblin came in and said "It is time for the will reading for Mr. Sirius Orion Black. If you did not get an invitation, please leave."

There was no rustling of cloaks so everyone there was supposed to be there.

"Great." The goblin tapped something and Sirius voice started to come out making Harry choke a little. Draco put a comforting hand on his arm to let Harry know that he was there for him. Harry smiled in his direction.

_I, Sirius Black, being of gorgeous hair and body, and of a sane enough mind do hereby present my last will and testament. What I say is absolute and no wills and agreements up to this day may counteract this._

_Now to the really boring stuff and some not so boring stuff._

_Remus, I've given you 3,456 galleons. At least half of it is to go to your wardrobe and the other part is to start up and fund a werewolf foundation for other werewolves like you. In that vault I left you a letter that explains some things. I am ashamed of you, when I got out of Azkaban I expected the Remus I knew and love, the one who thought things through and kept us mostly out of danger. Not a Dumbledore fanatic who didn't think twice about our cub being in danger 24/7. You'll always be in my pack, but I have to say I am ashamed. _Here Remus started to silently cry, only Harry could hear it with his enhanced hearing due to the fact he was blind.

_To Andromeda Tonks, as the sole heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, I bring you back on the family tree. You have always followed the Black family motto, __Toujours Pur, Always Pure. The proper motto was always pure of heart not blood like my mother tried to make everyone believe and follow. _A feminine voice Harry had never heard before started to cry tears of joy.

_To Nymphadora Tonks, I cast you from the family line on the account of being non-faithful to the family line. I withhold the family magic to you making you lose your Metamorphmagus abilities. You could have had me freed at any time and you chose not to. We all know that Amelia Bones would have looked into it if you told her you had so much as a suspicion that I had not been given a trial. Instead, you listen to Dumbledore and didn't tell anyone._ Tonks shouted here as her power was forcefully ripped from here. Her cries in pain lasted for a little bit before slowly subsiding. _To Hermione Granger, I leave only one book about the true meaning of friendship. I am ashamed of what I have found out about you. I thought you would always be Harry's friend but it seems I was wrong. I have left a note for Harry that, if he ever forgives you for what you have done, tells him what you get from my will._ _To Ronald Weasley, I give you the advice to grow up. You are so jealous over how much money Harry has, that you seem to miss that he would give it all up to have a loving family like you._ _To Molly Weasley, I tell you to leave Harry alone. He is not your child and you are not his guardian. You have no right telling him what he can and cannot do. You also had no right to scold me within my own home. I know not everything I did was approved by Dumbledore and I know I was childish as a kid, but that gave you no right to prevent me from doing to Harry what I see fit as his guardian._ _To Fred and George Weasley, I leave a copy of all the pranks that the Marauders have ever done as well as a few we never got around to. I also leave you 3,000 galleons for you to do as you see fit. Thank you for being such loyal friends to Harry. I ask that you continue to be great friends for he will need them in the future._ _To Dumbledore, I only leave to you the knowledge that I have a letter for Harry to read in my vault that explains all the manipulations that you have subjected him to as well as all the money taken out of his vaults as well as the knowledge that Grimmauld Place is forever barred from the Order of the Phoenix. Even if you somehow coerce the new Lord Black to let you use it only those that follow him fully and do not manipulate him, are allowed in there thanks to a handy ward that I got from the Blacks. I also tell you, you can kiss my cold dead ass._ _To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave to you the knowledge that I know how you truly are and can only hope that there are no hard feelings. There is a letter for you that I wrote. Hopefully it will explain what I cannot right now._ _To Draco Malfoy, I know your secret. _The hand Draco had on Harry's arm clenched a little tighter, telling Harry that Draco had paled up a little. _Don't worry, no one but me knows so don't worry. I'd advise that you tell. He is completely daft and won't get it unless it is spoken plainly to him. He will be more open to it then you will think. I name you second in line to the Black name. If, for whatever reason no matter the excuse, the person I have chosen as the new Black Lord cannot be there then the right of Lord Black goes straight to you with no other inputs or suggestions._ _To Harry, my pup and cub, I leave you with the rest of my vaults. I know this will not make up for me not being there but that is only part of what I have left to give. In one of the vaults I leave you journals that I got from your parents as well as some keepsakes and tokens from them. I also name you Lord Black and hereby emancipate you. However I died, know that it wasn't your fault. Enjoy life, don't worry about Moldy Voldy, and enjoy your special someone. Go ahead and ask._ _That is my will and testament. To all of the ones who got something or some helpful advice live, long and profit, or whatever that dude on the telly says. To the ones that didn't get anything as nice or friendly, kiss my cold, dead, pale ass. That is all._


	9. Chapter 8

Once the will reading was finished chaos erupted. The Weasleys, Granger and Dumbledore were all shouting loud enough that Harry flinched and fought not to cover his ears.

"There must be some mistake-"

"This isn't the right will-"

"I was promised-"

"I deserve-"

"WHAT ABOUT OUR MARRIAGE CONTRACT?!" was heard over all the shouting.

It all quieted down to hear what the goblin had to say next.

"What marriage contract?"

"There was a marriage contract made that Sirius was supposed to give the approval of in his will." Ginny said snobbishly.

"Unless you mean a marriage contract between Harry Potter and a name that will not be spoken of at this moment because of current company, then there was no other marriage contract."

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THERE WAS A CONTRACT MADE BETWEEN HARRY AND I. IT WAS COMPLETELY VALID!" Ginny shrieked like a banshee.

"Do you mean the invalid one that Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley made that they had no right to as neither one if Harry Potter's legal guardian in any way, shape, or form?" the goblin said with a sneer in his voice.

"Now look here, my dear boy-" Dumbledore began, "Since Sirius was put into Azkaban I was made magical guardian by proxy. I had the right to do as I see fit." He said conveniently forgetting that Harry hadn't left the room.

"Sirius may have been put into Azkaban, taking him out of the running for guardian. But there was no trial so in the eyes of magic, he was still able to be magical guardian. Which is all we need. So that means, not only did you illegally place yourself as magical guardian of one Harry Potter, but you also had no right to control his vaults and seats in the Wizengamont, or to withhold them from him.

"Mr. Potter if you would please come and sign here, you can become emancipated and take over as Lord Potter-Black, Head of Houses Potter and Black." The goblin said.

"If we could discuss this in private, I would be really happy to." Harry said standing up with Draco's hand still on his shoulder.

"Of course. If you would follow me."

"Harry, wait a second. You don't have to do this." Dumbledore said trying to appeal to him. "I took good care of your accounts and it is a big responsibility for one so young. Let me control your accounts until you are ready." As he said this Harry could feel the compulsion charm try to latch on. He had never been so thankful for the bracelet Tom had given him except for that moment.

Glaring from the direction Dumbledore's voice came from, "Yeah, that's why I got a letter before I left the Dursley's stating that you, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley have been stealing from me. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from trying to put compulsion charms on me." He said with a tone so cold everyone could feel a shiver rundown their back, but for different reasons. For Draco, it was with lust, but for everyone else it was fear.

"If you would lead the way." Harry said gesturing to where he remembered the door to be. As he moved towards the door, he was stopped by a disturbance behind him.

"Hey! Why is the ferret going along with you?" Ron shouted out.

"Because, Ronald, unlike you, **_Draco_** has been a better friend to me in three days then you have been in four years. He is also helping me until I find a familiar, now that I am blind." Here he went back to glaring at where he last heard Dumbledore's voice. "I trust him more than I trust anyone here besides maybe two others, depending on certain things. Now, if there is nothing else to say I would be happy if you could escort me out." He said turning towards Draco.

"Now that we're in private, what was it that you wanted me to sign again?" Harry said while being guided to a seat by Draco.

"Is it okay to talk about it with heir Malfoy in the room?" he says a little questioning.

"Yes, Draco is here to help me sign anything that may need to be signed and read me anything that will need to be read. If you would like, I can ask him to take an oath of silence."

"Yes, that would be preferred."

Harry looked toward where Draco's arm was that still rested on his shoulder. Draco sighed.

"Fine. _I, Draco Malfoy, swear on my magic to never divulge anything that is said here in this room to anyone without permission of one Harry Potter._"

"Now, Sirius wanted you to be emancipated when he died, so we can do that now. He also wanted you to get an inheritance test as well as a test to see if there is any magic on you that shouldn't be. That includes blocks, spells, and potions that may influence you in any way shape or form, good and bad."

"What all does the inheritance ritual include?" Harry asked tilting his head in a slightly questioning way.

"Well," Draco says answering this question instead of the goblin. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but an inheritance ritual tells you everything that has been left to you, both by magic and by people. It is usually used after wars because whole families were killed off during them and purebloods used them to keep old families still living. Sirius must assume that you are the lord to more than just the Ancient and Noble houses of Black and Potter."

"You are correct heir Malfoy. If you choose to do both, I would advise you to take the test for magical traces first because they can affect what you inherit." The goblin adds.

After thinking it over, Harry finally decides. "Alright, I'll do both tests. What do I do?"

"All you have to do is cut your wrist and put four drops of blood onto this piece of paper."

After doing so, the goblin said something in Gobblegook, there was a sharp gasp when he finished. There was a rustle of paper showing that the goblin had given the paper to Draco. There was another sharp inhale, this time from Draco.

"Harry…" he said hesitantly.

"What?" Harry says a little afraid.

"There is a lot we need to talk about."


	10. Chapter 9

"Before we start, can I request for someone to be here?" Draco said addressing Ragnarok.

"If it's for the reason I am thinking of, then yes, but only if you get Mr. Potter's permission. This does heavily affect him." Ragnarok said.

"What heavily affects me?" Harry says starting to get rather annoyed.

"He should say yes. May I request that an owl be sent to him immediately?"

"WHAT will I likely say yes to? Send an owl TO WHOM?" Harry said extremely irritated now. I'm RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW!"

"Harry, just wait for him to get here. Everything will be explained then." Draco said trying to calm him.

"Fine, I'll wait. But who are we waiting for?" Harry says calming down, not able to deny Draco anything.

"We are waiting for the Dark Lord. It is perfectly safe for him to come here since Gringotts is technically its own nation run by the goblins. Wizarding Laws and rules don't apply here." Draco said readily giving the information in a compromise.

"He shall be here in a few minutes." Ragnarok said getting a reply owl to his missive.

He would never admit it but Tom was worried. A few minutes ago, he had gotten a missive from Draco at Gringotts requesting his presence. He knew that Dumbledore and his band of do-gooders would be there and he hoped nothing had happened to Harry. The little brat had grown on him.

Quickly he responded to the letter and got dressed, trying to dismiss his worries. Nagini was with Harry and would protect him from any harm.

He got to the floo as fast as possible without running like a maniac and simultaneously yelled out _**Gringotts**_ as he stepped into the floo while putting on a complex glamour so that in some odd chance, Dumbledore saw him, he wouldn't be recognized.

As he stepped out, he breathed a sigh of relief that he had his glamour on. Of course it was his luck that as he stepped out of the Gringotts floo, Dumbledore and the Order of the Fire Chicken stepped into the atrium.

Gritting his teeth, he ignored them and walked to the nearest counter.

"Can you please direct me to the office that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in? I was summoned." Tom said handing over the letter he had gotten.

"Excuse me my dear boy-" Tom had ever been so happy that his glamour could only be seen through by another Parsletongue. "But did you just say you were summoned by Harry Potter?" Man did he hate that man.

"Yes," he said gritting his teeth. "Like I told the goblin. I was summoned to the room that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in."

"That ferret! Why is he still with the Boy-Who-Lived?" That was the youngest Weasley boy.

"Let me see, hand-me down clothing, red hair, and a loud mouth. You must be a Weasley." Tom sneered unknowingly almost repeating exactly what Draco had said back in first year. Weasley flushed red.

"Why would Harry summon you? Who are you?" Dumbledore said not to be deterred.

Before he had to answer, the goblin came back.

"They will see you now."

He left as soon as the goblin finished speaking.

Dumbledore watched the mysterious man disappear down the hallway and frowned. He needed to know who the man was so that he could find that man again. If he could find that man again, he could convince the man to tell him exactly what went on during the meeting. If Dumbledore could figure out how much Harry knew then when he did damage control, it would be a lot easier.

There were quite a few things that Harry had no reason to learn about. Like the fact that he was really adopted.

The dark family he had stolen him from didn't deserve the child. The dark deserved no powerful children. In his mind, he had done the child a favour. As a child of the dark, Dumbledore could have killed him and probably would have killed him if he hadn't felt that power. The way the child glared at him at such a young age and the power that raised itself around the child made Dumbledore stop his casting of the _Avada Kedavra_ and decided to take the child instead. Of course, he couldn't have the mother going off and complaining or crying, so he had killed her as well as any other living thing in the house as well.

He couldn't have a child with that much power not under his power, so he had given them to a disposable couple and leaked a fake prophecy. He hadn't really cared whether or not the child lived or died. If it survived then Dumbledore would have another person to manipulate, but if he died then it would be another death to blame on Tom.

Sighing, he sent the Order of the Phoenix home and decided to wait for Harry to get out so that he could talk to him.

"Mr. Potter, There is a person in the atrium saying that he was summoned to be here." A new goblin voice said from his right where he knew the door to be.

"It should be the Dark Lord." Draco whispered from where he sat next to Harry's left side.

"Let him in please." Harry said not bothering to move his head towards the goblin.

"Yes sir." The goblin said as the door creaked close behind him.

A few minutes later, the sound of hurried footsteps made it to Harry's ears a few seconds before the door banged open. Draco jumped a little from surprise at the sudden noise but Harry stayed where he was already knowing that Tom had been coming a few seconds before he burst through the door.

"What was so important that you had to owl me to come here instead of tell me about it later?" Tom asked a little winded from how fast he tried to get away from Dumbledore. "Did no one think it would be prudent for me to know that there was a huge chance that Dumbledore would still be here?" he said with a glare that completely bypassed Harry.

"I would wish to know as well." Harry said with a shrug. "I took an inheritance test and Draco said I couldn't hear what it said until we had summoned you."

"Well Mr. Malfoy. I'm here now so could you please explain why?"

Draco took a deep breath, not used to an irritated Dark Lord.

"Tom's all bark and no bite." Harry says in a stage whisper, trying to relieve Draco's tension. "Nagini says he's grumpy without his tea which he should've been having right about now."

Draco could see Tom's eye twitch but couldn't resist a giggle. "Right." He says trying to get back on topic. "Well let me just read you the inheritance out loud and then the questions can be asked;

_Harry Potter Inheritance Test_

_**Birth Name**_

_Aidan Salazar Riddle (pureblood)_

_**Adopted Name**_

_Harry James Potter_

_**Father's Name**_

_Tom Marvalo Riddle (pureblood)_

_**Adopted Father's Name**_

_James Charlus Potter (pureblood-deceased)_

_**Mother's Name**_

_Mariela Chrysanthemum Evans (pureblood-deceased)_

_**Adopted Mother's Name**_

_Lily Jade Evans nee Potter (half blood-deceased)_

_**Inheritances**_

_Lord Potter (blood adoption and Potter Will)_

_Lord Black (Black Will)_

_Lord Evans (eldest born of Mariela Evans line)_

_Lord Riddle (eldest born of Tom Riddle line)_

_Lord Slytherin (eldest born of Tom Riddle)_

_Lord Gryffindor (blood adoption and Potter Will)_

_Lord Le Fey (eldest born of Mariela Evans)_

_Lord Emrys (magical inheritance)_

"Fuck." Harry said with wide eyes staring a little past Draco.

"I didn't know I was adopted." He said a little sadly. "Just another thing Dumbledore kept from me."

"A-a-a-aidan?" Tom says shocked. "I thought you were dead. Dumbledore and his group of idiots charged down the house where you were staying and started firing curses. I was off on a raid when they got through. Your mother and the Death Eaters assigned to protect you didn't stand a chance. By the time I got there, it was gruesome. There were no survivors and blood was everywhere. I looked for you in the rubble and mess, but I couldn't find you. I finally found Mariela's ashes and next to them was some of your blood and the protective necklace that I had given you when you were first born. No one should have been able to take it off but me or Mariela. I was devastated when I thought I had lost you. I lost control of my magic and demolished the whole house. I'm so glad you're alive!" Tom said with tears in his voice. "May I hug you? Please?"

Harry couldn't stand the sadness he heard in Tom's voice, so he got up and slowly moved towards where he had heard Tom's voice. He soon reached Tom and bent down to give him a hug. Harry yelped as Tom yanked him down to sit on his lap as Tom wept into Harry's shoulder muttering "My son is alive. He's alive." Over and over again.

Once Tom had calmed down, Draco cleared his throat. "I still need to tell you two the results of the magical test. But before you do, the goblin and I agree that Tom, you and Harry should take a calming draught before we start. Believe me when I say you'll need it."

After grumbling about taking one, both agreed and gulped one down.

"Now, The magical Test says:….."


End file.
